


Papyrus and the Pot

by ImpulseFunWritinAnon



Series: Imp's Undertale Drabbles [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gen, POV Papyrus (Undertale), POV Toriel (Undertale), Pre-Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulseFunWritinAnon/pseuds/ImpulseFunWritinAnon
Summary: Papyrus tells Toriel about his best friend, Flowey.
Relationships: Flowey & Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Imp's Undertale Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962637
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Papyrus and the Pot

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt courtesy of an anonymous user in /utg/. Thank you for the inspiration.

"TORIEL! LOOK! COME HITHER TO PAPYRUS AS HE PRESENTS"—Toriel looked at Papyrus with concern, eyes kind as ever—"THIS FLOWER POT!"

"Um," began Toriel tentatively, mentally questioning his mental well-being, "that is a rather nice ceramic pot, my dear Papyrus," she smiled genially. "Did you happen to make that yourself—"

"NO, TORIEL! I MEAN," Papyrus spared a glance at the pot; to his surprise, it stayed barren, no flower in sight. "LOOK INTO THE POT! THE FLOWER'S INSIDE!"

Toriel frowned. "I don't quite see what you mean, my dear. Why, do you think there is a flower insi—"

"IT IS INSIDE!" Papyrus insisted, eyes narrowing and looking indignant as he stomped about, howling, "I KNOW IT IS INSIDE! MY FRIEND IS IN THERE! HE—"

"What?" whispered Toriel, lip quivering. "He? Him? Oh, but Papyrus," she said upon remembering her recently deceased son—the bed of yellow flowers surrounding him in death—"Asriel, he— He is gone now. Don't you know?" Toriel paused as Papyrus eyed her with disbelief as if she is the one that is marbles. But how could she mock him? "I understand us monsters deal with grief in all sorts of ways," she said soothingly, "but Papyrus..." Toriel leaned down to eye level, gazing at him with understanding and empathy. "This can't be healthy for you."

"UGH! THAT'S IT!" Papyrus whirled from her gaze, striding out of her house in anger. "HE WAS RIGHT—NOBODY EVER LISTENS!"

With that, he lifted the pot almost reverently into the air, saying, "DON'T YOU WORRY, FLOWEY—YOUR SECRET IS OFFICIALLY SAFE WITH ME!"

From the potted soil popped out an inconspicuous-looking flower, yellow petals adorning its smirk in juxtaposition, uttering with triumph: "I knew you'd see it my way."


End file.
